Stephanie Takes Over
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie takes over RangeMan because Ranger is missing in action


STEPHANIE TAKES OVER

It has only been two weeks since the General notified Tank that Ranger had missed all his check-in's. Ranger had been gone 6 months and has missed every check in's for the last 2 months.

The attorney notified Tank that according to Ranger's will that Stephanie will be named acting CEO of all of RangeMan offices until he is either found or declared dead.

Now Tank has to explain it to his crew and Stephanie. Tank is in his own state of shock over the loss of someone he considered his brother. Tank couldn't yet grasp that he would never see Ranger again.

Tank and the attorney decided a 9 am staff meeting was necessary to tell everyone of the change in command. Tank also had to make arrangements for Stephanie to visit all the other three offices to establish connections with them. Tank hoped there would be no trouble out of them.

Now came the hard part...telling Stephanie of the phone call! She is going to go ballistic!

"Stephanie, can I see you in my office? You are not in any trouble"

Tank was trying to stop her Rhino Mode before she got started.

Stephanie knocked on Tank's door. "Enter".

Stephanie looked at the big man, what is a matter, Tank? You sounded stressed." "Sit down, Steph."

Stephanie sat down in the chair facing Tank's desk.

"Steph, I don't know how to tell you but...ah...Ranger has not met any check-in's for 2 months."

"What do you do know?"

"Nothing more than that. But the attorney called me this morning and he will be here tomorrow morning because there is a clause in Ranger's will turning RangeMan over to you until Ranger is either found or declared dead."

"Are you telling me ...ah..I have to ALL of RangeMan or just this office?"

"All offices! This is Ranger's wishes."

"I have no clue how to do this!" Stephanie was in tears.

Tank walked around to her chair and turned it to face him.

"Stephanie we are not giving up on him but while he is gone then YOU will be boss."

"I don't know how to run this company" She chocked out.

"Stephanie, I know Ranger has taught you every aspect of this company."

"Knowing how he handles things doesn't mean I really know how to actually run this place!"

"That is what I am for. I know this is a lot to take in but within the next two weeks you will have to visit the other offices to establish your control and I don't think they will be happy. So let me know when you want to start the visits."

"They will hate me."

"I will be going with you and so will the attorney. They will have to listen. There is a sentence in the will that says "if anyone is not willing to follow any rule Stephanie lays down then they are to be immediately dismissed and no recommendation will be given for that person."

"But that is not fair to men who are only used to military obedience and now they have to follow orders of a female and the Bombshell Bounty Hunter?"

Tank smiled just a little bit. "We need to talk to the attorney about that." "What punishment would you suggest."

Stephanie said "I want to meet them one on one and discuss their feelings and try to find a compromise."

"I am sure the attorney will accept that and to see if it can be hashed out before they are fired. But we will have to ask."

Stephanie's face showed the shock she was feeling. "Are you going to be alright, Steph?"

"How am I supposed to live without him, Tank?"

"No one is saying he is dead, Stephanie. Don't give up hope on him. YOUR faith in him will be his only lifeline until he can find his way out of wherever he is."

"Who knows about this?"

"Just the General, the attorney, me and you. I have a 9 am. Meeting tomorrow with the crew here and all the manager's of the other three offices to let them all know at the same time."

"Will you handle the meeting or will I have to?"

"I will start it off and give them the bad news and introduce you and inform them that Ranger has appointed you as the leader and the point of they will have to follow your orders as if Ranger had issued them and tell them how Ranger saw discipline for all non-followers. Then turn it over to you."

"I am scared Tank."

"Bomber, we all will be new at this but the guys here love you and they will help you anyway they can."

"But what if I don't want to be boss. Did Ranger mention that fact?"

"You know him too well. He says if you refuse the position that you be allowed to leave but none of us will be available to help you in anyway if they are in or using any RangeMan equipment or are we allowed to use any assets of RangeMan to help you."

"If I don't take this job then that means I lose all of you too." Stephanie broke into tears again.

"How can I lose him and all of you at one time?"

Tank pulled her into his arms. "Bomber, we love you please take this position. We know Ranger wanted you to do it that is why leaving is so harsh. Ranger trusted you and if you don't try then it is almost like his work was done in vain." "This is a heavy load...I...am … not sure...I am up to it." She sobbed harder.

Tank held her until she pulled herself together. "I believe in you and I will gladly follow anything you decide."

Stephanie looks into Tank's face. "Do you honest believe I am capable of handling this amount of work?"

"Yes, I do! Bomber, you are the most determined person I have met and your being female has nothing to do with the lack of your ability to lead us."

Stephanie asked to go back to her cubicle to think but Tank suggested she learn to work from Ranger's chair. Stephanie shook her head no. "I am not ready for that chair yet. It is still Ranger's chair and I want it left empty because HE WILL BE HOME."

Stephanie went back to her cubicle. All the men noticed her tear stained face and they were worried but did not approach her. Stephanie worked until 5 PM and then went to the 7th floor apartment. It felt empty without Ranger in it.

Stephanie went straight to bed. The pillowcases smelled like Ranger. She pulled it to her nose and took deep breaths. "Ranger, where are you? What has happened to you?" Stephanie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Stephanie found herself in the jungle and she heard people talking about trying to find the enemy. She found Ranger's face in her dream and he was hiding in a cave half full of water. He was nursing a broken left arm. Ranger had a T-shirt for a sling. Stephanie heard gunshots and woke up with a start. "Ranger!" she screamed. In her head she heard Ranger whisper "I am alright."

This started a conversation between the two of them. "What can I do to help you?" Stephanie asked Ranger. "Tell Tank I am at 55W by 15S."

"I will. Anything else we need to know?"

"Tell Tank call the General and tell him that Jim Wheeler is a traitor. He killed 3 of my men because he is on Hosea Cortes' payroll."

"I will tell Tank."

"Babe, I love you but WAKE UP NOW!"

Stephanie woke up and wrote down what Ranger said. She called Tank even though it was almost 11 PM.

"Tank, I know where Ranger is!"

"Bomber? How do you know this?"

"Ranger talked me in my head." "It must have been a dream."

"Tank, he gave me the numbers on where he was."

"What? Bomber have you lost your mind?"

"NO! Ranger told me he was at 55 West and 15 South."

"Latitude and Longitude doesn't sound like a dream to me."

"Tank, he also told me that Jim Wheeler is a traitor and killed 3 of the men because he is on Hosea Cortes' payroll. Oh, Tank, Ranger is hiding in a cave half full of water with a broken left arm. He has a T-shirt as a sling."

"I will call the General and He may call the house phone but I will get someone to check it out for you."

"You believe me Tank?"

"Bomber, yes I do. It is strange but I believe you because you two have a special connection. If you get any more info be sure and call me."

"I will."

Stephanie went to the fridge and didn't find anything tempting but she still had her ole standby, peanut butter and olives. Then she went back to bed. She laid on Ranger's side of the bed and tried to concentrate on reaching him.

She had just got relaxed when she heard Ranger's voice.

"Did you get a hold of Tank?"

"Yes, he is going to call the General. I told him the numbers you gave me along with the name and whose payroll he is on."

Ranger arm hurt and Stephanie felt the pain in her arm. "Ranger are you alright?"

"Just a little pain, Babe. You go back to sleep. Thank you, and I love you."

"I love you too. Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"When you get home will you marry me?"

"I thought I was supposed to do the proposing?"

"This way when you get home I know this is really happening."

"It is real and I will be honored to marry you, Babe. You will always be mine as soon as I get home!"

"Thank you, my Darling ."

"You are the love of my life and when I get home I won't be doing any more of these contracts. I will not run the risk of losing you again."

"I will hold you to that promise."

"I love you get some sleep as you will have a busy day tomorrow."

"I have another question for you before you go."

"Name it.''

"If the men don't want to follow my orders is it OK to sit down with them and find out why before I fire them?"

"It is your choice but I see your point so Yes."

"Love you, Ranger."

"Love you too, Babe."

"Please don't die or get caught until they find you."

"I will try. Go to sleep." Stephanie dozed off to a deep sleep.

Stephanie woke up at 5 am. She looked at the clock and was shocked to feel this awake this early.

Her first thoughts were of Ranger. "I love you, Ranger" she said out loud.

"Call Tank? Babe" was his answer.

"Yes, I did. When you talk to him today tell him to give you the box out of my office."

"What do I do with it?"

"You will know. It is self explanatory."

"I love you, Babe, no qualifications, no exceptions and until my last breath."

"Ranger, don't say that. You have to come home to me."

"I will do my best. Just remember YOU ARE MINE!"

"Then that makes you all MINE also."

"Yes, it does, Darling." "Ranger? You have never used that term to describe me before."

"No, but it feels right now. You don''t mind do you?"

"No, just not like you."

"I have had time to think and I hope you will like the new Carlos."

"Can I call you Carlos too?" "Depends if you are talking business or to me in an intimate setting."

"Hmm, like in the bedroom?" Stephanie chuckled.

"That is the best place. I love the sound of the name coming from you, especially when it is climax time!"

"I like the "new" Carlos' ideas."

" Carlos? How is your arm? It hurts but I am dealing with it. Don't worry about me just take care of my men."

"I love you to much to ignore you. How are we doing this anyway?"

"I don't know but I know you are the only thing keeping me alive right now. You better get busy and prepare for that meeting."

"I will let you know how it went."

"I will know because what ever you think I hear. Including your thoughts of what you will do to me when I get home."

Stephanie blushed because she had reminisced on ways to love that sex god's body of his earlier while trying to wake up.

"Come on, Darling as I said it is those thoughts keeping me alive. You go now and I am going to take a nap."

"Love you, Carlos."

"Love you too, Babe. Show my men you can be the boss until I get home, Darling."

"I will do my best and thanks for trusting me with not only your men but your whole company."

"I trust you with my life. Go shower and remember you are the Boss Lady."

"Just for you, Carlos." "Bye, my love."

"Bye, Carlos."

"God I love that sound." Stephanie smiled and said "I love you, Carlos." He was gone.

Stephanie got to the meeting and sat at the right hand side of Tank. The men were shooting each other confused looks. Why is Stephanie sitting next to Tank? Why is the attorney present? What is going on? No one knew so they just shrugged their shoulders at each other.

Tank stepped up to the table's microphone. "Men it is my sad duty to inform you that Ranger has failed to meet every check-in for the last 2 months. I am sure you know John Kincaid, our attorney?"

"Men, I am in possession of Ricardo Carlos Manoso's will. In this document it states "If I Ricardo Manoso ever become incapacitated or if I fail to return from a mission I hereby appoint Stephanie Michelle Plum to be the new CEO of all of the RangeMan's Offices and its assets. I hereby also state than any employee who refuses to follow Stephanie Plum's orders will be hereby be dismissed and no recommendation will given for such person. I have requested Mr. Kincaid to draw up a pledge of support for Ms. Plum. It is to be read and signed in front of Mr. Kincaid. I wish Ms. Plum to be active CEO until I am either found or declared dead. There will be a form of confidentiality that you will now be forced to sign if you intend to remain in RangeMan employee as any new employee will also be required to sign."

Mr. Kincaid sat down and Tank took the podium. "Men I know you are in shock but are you willing to follow Ranger's wishes. The managers of the other offices are to be held by the same rules that Trenton is. You, managers, will be expected to obey her commands and your employees will be required to sign these same forms. Any questions?

Randall Goff from the Atlanta office stood and asked "Why did he leave the company to a woman of such poor character?"

Tank started to answer when Stephanie stood up. Mr. Goff I take offense to your tone. As for Carlos' motives. One it is personal and two I have been trained in every aspect of this business. So sir, if you have a problem with my running this company then I suggest that you turn in your resignation after this meeting and I, Tank and the core team will do your exit interview and you will be barred from entering ANY RangeMan's holdings! You make your choice but I will tell you right now. I did not know about this until a couple hours ago so I am as shocked as all of you. BUT if you carry this kind of attitude about females then I would prefer that you leave because our female customers deserve better than some macho male thinking he is better than the customer that pays your salary! As my first order as acting CEO is to personal interview with every employee and any that don't fit the proper respect for our paying customers will be fired immediately. This company can only grow if we show respect to our customers and stop acting like backstreet thugs. You may be physically strong BUT brute strength does not always win their support but compassion for their troubles will always win out so Mr. Goff you have about 10 minutes to decide whose side you are going to be on. If you think I am going to overlook your stupid remarks you are dead wrong. Mr. Kincaid, I hope I have not overstepped my bounds with these orders."

"No, Ms. Plum, this is exactly what Ranger would have expected out of you."

Tank stood up and said "Meeting dismissed".

The men were not sure of what to make of the news but most of the men did verbally commit to accepting Stephanie as their leader. Tank handed out the forms and pens to fill them out with. Mr. Kincaid witnessed the forms and signed his name to them. The men drifted back to their jobs still in shock.

Stephanie went to the 7th floor apartment and called Ella to bring her lunch.

Twenty minutes later Ella entered the apartment and placed the tray in the kitchen. "Are you alright, Stephanie?"

"Ella, I am still in shock. But I know Ranger is alive."

"How do you know this?" "I heard him talk to me in my head. He gave me some information to give to Tank so the General can find him."

"Honey, if Ricardo can talk to you this way they will be able to find him."

"Ella, you don't think I am crazy?"

"No, it means you two have both a physical and spiritual connection and listen to what he is telling you."

"Do you think I can run this company?"

"Honey if Ricardo says you can then I know you can."

"Thanks, Ella." Stephanie hugged Ella tight took a deep breath and said "then I need to eat and get back to work"

Ella laughed at her and told her she had faith in her and left the apartment.

Stephanie went back down stairs and started the info searches that were in her box.

Ram, one of the Merry Men, came to her and asked her if he could talk to her. "Sure sit down. How can I help you?"

"You being the new boss and all I was wondering if you were still going to do bounty hunting?"

"I planned on it. Would this cause a problem for you?"

"No, Ma'am but I would like to volunteer to be your permanent partner if you let me."

"What made you volunteer for such a position?"

"Ma'am." "Stop right there! You have never called me Ma'am why are you doing it now?"

"I thought since you are the new boss then it would be more formal." Stephanie smiled at him.

"Come on Hal, we know each other too well to be that formal. Stephanie or Bomber is fine with me. As for your request I will consider it but tell me more of why you would want to be my partner."

"Bomber, I have watched you steadily improve your skills and I know you are serious about your job...I...also...think...it would help me to learn more people skills...if...you would find the time to ...help me...quit being so shy." Stephanie smiled at him and said.

"Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes it was...for me anyways."

"Hal, I would love to make you my partner but let me think about it over night and we will discuss it tomorrow. How about lunch at Shorty's. My treat. See all my meals are tax deductible as long as they are business related. How about 12 noon and we can leave from here?"

"Thanks, Bomber. I was afraid you were going to deny me outright."

"Why?"

"Because I am shy and I didn't think you would want some one like me around you."

"Did Ranger have a problem with you?"

"No."

"Then neither will I."

"Thank you." Hal turned to leave.

"Hal?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I just want to think this completely through before I make a snap decision"

"Thanks, Bomber."

"No. Thank you, Hal for making my job easier on my first day on the job. You are special to me."

Hal smiled and left her cubicle.

Stephanie thought about and decided to run it past Ranger tonight.

Stephanie's day went fast and before she knew it the clock said seven o'clock. She shut her computer down and headed upstairs.

Ella had put her supper in the warming oven.

Stephanie felt the emptiness of the apartment without Ranger being there. She tried to watch TV but couldn't find anything to interest her so she got ready for bed.

Stephanie finally dosed off to sleep. It was then that the communication with Ranger took over. "How did your day go, Babe?"

"It was rough to start with but thanks to your insistence I know pretty much how to deal with most things. How are you feeling?"

"I heard some bush rustling fairly close to where I am hiding but they didn't find me."

"Good. I hope the General will send someone soon to get you so you can get that arm fixed properly."

"Babe, did you schedule anything for meeting the other managers?"

"No, I will talk to Mr. Goff tomorrow and see if he has changed his mind or not."

"Randall is pretty hard nosed."

"Ranger, he said basically that I was unfit to do this job because I am a female."

"I trust you, Babe, don't let any man put you down like that. What did you tell him.?"

"That if he couldn't handle having a female boss then he needs to leave. Also I told him that type of attitude was going to insult our female clients and I wouldn't stand for it."

"I will back you on that. If you haven't gotten satisfaction on this subject when I get home then I will take care of Mr. Goff."

"I will let you know tomorrow how it goes. But I also have another question for you."

"What, Sweet?" "Would you have any objections to Hal being my permanent partner?"

"No, why?" "Hal came to me and volunteered."

"Volunteered? That is unusual. What reason did he give?"

"He wants me to help him over come his shyness."

"I never thought of Hal as shy but I knew he was quiet."

"Do you think it would help him?"

"I am sure it would but it still has to be your decision."

"I would like to try and I trust Hal so I will tell him tomorrow."

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes, I was able to find some edible nuts and some squirrels I was able to trap so I am fine."

"Doesn't sound tasty but at least you ate."

"You need to get to sleep so you can start your day early."

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Babe."

"With your help I will make it home."

"Please be careful. Anything I need to pass on to any one?"

"Tell Tank to keep on the General so I can get out of here."

"I will. You get some rest too."

"Good night, Darling."

"Good night, Batman. I am glad you are alive because my world would collapse if I lost you."

"You won't lose me and this communication system will make sure of that. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They both went sound asleep.

The next morning, Stephanie went to the gym and did a 5 mile run on the treadmill and her weight lifting routine. She showered, dressed and went to her cubicle. At 9 am she went to the Conference Room #2 to meet with Tank, the attorney and Mr. Randall Goff.

"Well, Mr. Goff, what is your decision? Either you change your attitude or you can get out altogether."

"I don't think you have that much power, Miss Know-it-all."

"Mr. Goff, she does!" said the attorney. "Plus she has enough power to fire you on the spot if she so desires."

"Mr. Goff, I gave you a chance and your refusal to change gives me no alternative but to fire you. We will notify the all RangeMan's Office that you are not allowed on the property and your things will be waiting for you at the front door. You will not be allowed to enter past the lobby. I demand you hand over your keys and any fobs you may have. You will be give a one-way ticket back to Atlanta."

"I will see you in court, Ms. Plum."

"Mr. Goff, I guarantee that the will is iron clad and no court will give in to you with your attitude." "We will see about that." Mr. Goff left.

"Stephanie, what do you want me to do?"

"Let's wait him out if you think it is iron clad."

"I know it was checked by a Supreme Court judge who is a friend of Ranger's so yes I believe it will stand up in court."

"Then no need to jump the gun."

"Zip, can you get the jet ready to visit all the offices as soon as possible."

"Do you other managers feel like Mr. Goff" They all shook their head. None of them wanted to go against Ranger's wishes.

"Anyone have any new business to bring up?"

Lester spoke up. "Stephanie, I have all of our employees forms signed and no one had a problem following your orders."

"Thank you, Lester. Any one else?"

Mr. Goff spoke up. Stephanie if you ever need me Tank has my home and cell phone numbers. I am proud of how you have handled all these details."

"Well, Mr. Goff, I feel like a fish out of water but I will do my best to promote RangeMan in a positive light with the community. I don't think I am the best to be running the show but this was Ranger's wishes and I will not let him down."

Tank then stood up and announced that they would have another meeting tomorrow at 9 am to post the new schedule and duty rosters.

The men filed out of the conference room and went back to their normal jobs.

Stephanie handled paperwork until about 7 PM and she went upstairs for supper. and a shower. She ate but wasn't really hungry. She missed Ranger so much. There had to be something she could do to help him. After she ate she went to bed. She smelled the pillowcase and drew in deep breaths of Bulgari.

When her head hit the pillow her mind went to Ranger. "Babe, how did it go?"

"I fired Mr. Goff. He threatened to sue us."

"He won't make it. Kincaid will see to it. Don't worry about it."

"Ranger, what if the other managers try the same tactic."

"I have faith in them. Goff was already on my radar. Do a detailed search and send Kincaid a copy of everything you find. Check out the S & M clubs as well. I think he is a dominant."

"What tipped you off?"

"The "I hate women" attitude. OK."

"Are you alright, Babe?"

"Yes, how about you?"

"I am fine. The arm has quit hurting so badly. I have plenty of food and there has not been any movement but have Tank check with the General."

"OK." "Babe?"

"Yes, Carlos." "God, I love that sound. Anyway you need to sleep. Tell Tank to push the General and GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I love you, Carlos."

"Not more than I love you, Babe."

Stephanie was in the gym early when Tank came in.

"How you handling everything?"

"I would be better if the General would get off his ass and bring Ranger home. Ranger told me to tell you to push the General."

"I will call him this morning. Anything else?"

"He told me to check out S&M clubs because Mr. Goff is a dominant."

"Do what?"

"Ranger said he was on his radar because of his "I hate women" attitude." "

Ranger never said a word to me about it."

"When is the first trip scheduled?"

"Monday at 8 am you will leave for Atlanta first and try to reform the core team."

"I hate mornings but this is important."

"Tank? Do you think I am crazy because I hear Ranger talking to me?"

"Stephanie, I believe you because you have told me things you couldn't know if Ranger hadn't told you. So I whole-heartily believe you."

"Thanks, I thought for awhile I was crazy." "Be sure to call the General."

"Will do, Bomber."

Stephanie went up to her cubicle and started the searches of Randall Goff. Two hours later they were finished and Stephanie began to skim over the information. One thing caught her eye. Stephanie picked up the phone and called Tank.

"Come to my cubicle, stat!" Tank came running.

"What did you find?"

"It seems as if Mr. Goff is sending $5,000 a month to the Mistress of Hell Fire NJ.

"Where is he getting that kind of money?"

"I need to get Kincaid on this."

"Tank have Kincaid get a hold of a new accountant because Goff and the accountant may be embezzling from the company."

"Wonder how long this has been going on?"

"According from these statements at least 5 years."

"That is $300,000! What other areas are they skimming from?"

"Good question."

"Good job, Steph."

Tank reached over and picked up the phone. He dialed some numbers and he heard John Kincaid say "Hello."

"Hey, John, it is Tank. I need you to find a new accountant and start going over the books from Atlanta RangeMan's Office."

"OK, what am I to look for? Stephanie will fax you a copy of the search she ran on Randall Goff. The search shows that he has been embezzling $300,000 from the company going back 5 years."

"My god, how could that be covered up?"

"The accountant has to be cooking the books. The money is going to Mistress of Hell Fire NJ. At the rate of $5,000 a month."

"Ranger is going to have some heads over this."

"I can't tell you how but Ranger is the one who put Stephanie on to it."

"How is that possible?"

"Just get on it and don't let anyone know if you can."

"If this is real he will be behind bars for a long time."

"Just do it."

"Sure thing Tank. I am in shock."

"So am I." Tank hangs up.

Tank goes back to his office and calls the General. "General, Pierre here. How are you coming with an extraction party?"

"Pierre, I am working on it. Should be ready in 24 hours. Do you know where he is?"

"Only thing I know he is hiding in a cave and it is half filled with water. Ranger has a broken arm. He has food for now."

"Pierre, how did you get this information?"

"I can't tell you General but I know everything Ranger's information that was relayed is turning out to be true."

"I checked out Jim Wheeler and there are some red flags and we did find one small tie to Hosea Cortes' but nothing major."

"Check to see if either of them are into S& M clubs."

"Come on, Pierre, S&M?"

"Yes, we just found out the manager at Atlanta RangeMan's Office is more likely than not embezzling and he is into S&M clubs. All three may be in cahoots."

"How did everyone miss this?"

"Ranger was suspicious but didn't have time to check it out."

"OK, Pierre, we will have the team in the jungle within 48 hours."

"Thanks, General."

Stephanie finished going over the searches and found 2 other discrepancies.

Stephanie went to the break room and chose a turkey sandwich and some pineapple chunks.

Tank came in and sat down beside her. He hit scramble on the audio feed.

"Stephanie the General said that the extraction team will be there in 48 hours."

"Thank, god, Tank."

"The General also found 2 ties for Jim Wheeler to Hosea Cortes'. I told him about the S&M's and he tried to get me to tell him how we knew how to find Ranger and how we came upon the S&M club connection. I told him I couldn't tell him but I did tell him about the embezzling from the Atlanta office. He will get back to me."

"I can't wait to hold Ranger."

"Baby Girl, I am sure Ranger feels the same way."

"I need to try to contact him."

Stephanie got real quiet and then said "Carlos, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Babe, I can."

"Carlos, the General said the extraction teem will be there in 48 hours. The General also said that he found 2 ties for Jim Wheeler and Hosea Cortes'."

"That is good."

"But Carlos, I have some bad news for you also."

"Not sure I want to know but tell me any how." "There is some evidence that Randall Goff has been embezzling from the Atlanta Office for 5 years to the tune of $300,000!"

"Run that by me again. $300,000?"

"Yes, I found the connection this morning."

Tank piped in and said "tell him that I got John Kincaid on it and he is going to use another accountant in case they are working together."

"Carlos, Tank is setting here and said to tell you that John Kincaid is on it and will be using another accountant in case they are working together."

"Babe, you are a life-saver! Not the candy kind either."

Stephanie broke out in laughter.

Tank looked at her strange. "Ranger said I was a life-saver and not the candy kind either."

Tank laughed out loud and told her to tell Ranger he agreed.

"Tank, says he agrees with you."

"I love you, Babe."

"Not as much as I love you."

"We will see when I get back who loves who the most."

"Hmm, are we talking about an all nighter?"

"No an all week long love fest."

Stephanie blushed a deep read and Tank laughed at her and he instantly knew it was a sexual reference.

"Hang in there Carlos."

"I will so I can make love with you."

"I won't fight you on that point."

"Bye, Babe."

"Bye, Carlos." Then he was gone.

Tank looked at her and said "I only heard your side but sounds like his spirits are still high. I don't know how you two do that but I am glad you can so we don't lose Ranger."

Two days later in the jungle Carlos heard rustling in the distance. He ducks farther back in the cave. He saw the shadow of a man in the opening. "Manoso are you in here? I am part of the US extraction team and the General sent us."

Carlos waited on the password for his mission to be spoken.

"Manoso, the password is popcorn."

Carlos came out in the opening and the medic checked him over and decided he could make it to the pick up place. It was a walk of about a mile but there sat the helicopter. They all climbed aboard and lifted off. Ranger accepted the bottle of water then dozed off to sleep.

Stephanie ran screaming into Tank's office. "He is in the helicopter! He is in the Helicopter! He is safe!"

Tank pulled her close and hung on tight.

"I think I am going to change you nickname to Angel."

Stephanie was crying into Tank's chest. "He is safe. How long will the debriefing take?"

"Could take a week."

"That is too long, I want him home NOW!"

"It can't happen that way, Angel."

"I know but I love him so much I want to touch him." "It will happen just not instantaneous."

That night Stephanie crawled into bed and thought about Carlos.

"Are you alright, Carlos?"

"Yes, Babe."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you for talking me through it."

"I should be on American soil in less than 12 hours. They will set the arm and I want you to be the first one to sign my cast."

"I would love to. Are you in pain?"

"Not right now they give me a pain shot so I am good."

"Can I meet you at the airport?"

"Yes, I will tell Tank when I am getting in. Then you can ride with him. How is the office running?"

"I have gotten 12 new clients and 5 of those are full service accounts."

"I knew you could do it."

"You trained me well."

"I always had faith in you."

"Carlos, do you remember the question I asked you the first time we did this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then when you first see me tell me your answer."

"I already know the answer." "Don't tell me until you see me."

"Alright, Babe. Just for you. Go to sleep now. I am safe."

A week later Tank tells Stephanie that Ranger is coming in at 10 PM and she is waiting on the tarmac. The plane lands and Ranger is the first one off the plane. Stephanie runs to him and tries not to bump his arm that was in a cast.

The force of their kiss hurt them both but neither one cared. The were both safe.

Ranger broke the kiss then looked down at her "My answer is yes." Stephanie hugged him tight.

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No!"

"Stephanie will you marry me?"

"Yes, as long as Carlos is the one asking."

"This is Carlos asking."

"Then yes a million times over." Ranger hugged her to him.

"Tank, you ready to play Best Man?"

"Boss, it is long overdue."

"Does the team know?"

"No, I did not tell them until I knew you were coming in."

"Then take me to the safe house and come and get us tomorrow. We will get married then I will surprise them all at one time. Don't forget to get the box out of the safe."

"Oh, I forgot to tell Tank about the box."

"It is alright, I like this way better."

Tank drove to the safe house and Ranger and Stephanie got a head start on the honeymoon but it is about time these two get on the same page and make each other happy.


End file.
